Small-sized brewery installations are produced and assembled similar as large brewery plants, with the individual components and means mounted in a building and interconnected by tube and/or pipes. From the EP 0 087 139 it has become known to fixedly mount the water conditioner means, the brewing means, the tanks for fermentation and storing and other means necessary to produce beer within containers, with the individual containers containing the installation components adapted to be interconnected. By the assembly of brewery installation components in containers the complete brewery plant can be established on arbitrary places. It is merely necessary to interconnect the delivered containers in order to make the brewery installation operable.
The establishing and the operation of brewery installations can meet a lot of problems, in particular at locations where it is difficult to acquire land or which cause high costs and where educated personnel or know how is not available. Furthermore, long-lasting certification procedures by authorities might be necessary.
It is an object of the invention to provide a brewery installation, in particular a small-sized brewery installation which is completely mobile and independent.